


Naughty Little Gem

by rexyplexy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexyplexy/pseuds/rexyplexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis Lazuli enjoys dishing out punishments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Little Gem

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request on Tumblr, if you're interested in sending a request please send an ask to basicallysin!

All was quiet for the most part, all of the other gems having left the barn after the cluster’s defeat, leaving it as sort of a home for the two of them. A home where they were left to their own devices most of the time; that being said, they usually found things to do, mostly by themselves, but occasionally they decided to do things together. Much like now.

Currently sitting on the couch up in the barn’s loft was Lapis Lazuli, laying across her lap was a rather agitated looking Peridot; Lapis’ hand currently stroking the green gem’s bare ass. She supposed that she couldn’t help it, Peridot did in fact have a rather nice butt. A small smile appeared on the blue gem’s face, a rare sight to see for sure, but it didn’t last long.

“So are you going to just keep feeling me up or are you going to hit m-IEE!” Peridot yelped as soon as Lapis’ hand made sharp contact with her rear, the sound of skin on skin rather satisfying to the gems.

“Did you like that?” Lapis asked, her voice monotone.

“Ye-Yes….” Peridot mumbled in a response, slightly lifting up her butt some more as if beckoning for the other to spank her again.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, mistress.” The green gem responded, face becoming flushed, causing another brief smile to appear on Lapis’ face before her hand slapped down onto Peridot’s butt once more. “Normally I would reward you for that, but you’ve been such a naughty gem lately, haven’t you?”

Another slap and another squirm from Peridot.

“Yes, mistress, I’ve been a very bad gem!” The other all but yelled, much to Lapis’ amusement; she was rewarded with another slap.

“In what ways have you been bad, Peridot?” Lapis asked as her hand hovered over the green gem’s ass, reaching over with her free hand to entangle it in Peridot’s mass of hair. “I want you to tell me everything.”

“Everything?” Peridot asked, looking up at the stoic face of her mistress as said gem ghosted her hand teasingly over the other’s rump.

“Everything.”

“I suppose it’s my fault that we’re stuck here and in such a compromising position.” Lapis brought her hand down which received an excited squeal from Peridot, the green gem starting to squirm.

“I compromised the mission and terminated the cluster!” Two slaps.

“I called Yellow Diamond a clod, right to her face!” A single snickering chuckle made it’s way out of Lapis’ mouth as Peridot received another spank.

“I’m a traitor to homeworld and joined the Crystal gems, but I’m glad that I did, because now I can be in such a position with you!” She finally howled out as Lapis’ grip on the green gem’s hair tightened, giving it a pull as she dealt several more blows to the other’s shapely ass. Peridot, who had been all but humping Lapis’ lap up to this point, let out a scream-like moan as she suddenly came all over the blue gem’s thigh much to her surprise. The smaller gem then slumped and Lapis immediately stopped with her spanking, Peridot’s butt now covered in a lovely bright color, no doubt forming bruises.

Lapis let out a hum as she wrapped her arms around her small green lover and brought her up onto her knees; Peridot’s head lolled lazily around as she looked back at the blue gem with glazed over eyes.

“Look at this mess you’ve made.” Lapis said, glancing down to the fresh stains on her skirt; normally the blue gem would have gone about to punish the other, but it was quite clear that their day of fun was now over. Though she supposed that it didn’t really matter as they would have many more of them in the future; another rare smile appeared on Lapis’ face as she brought the dazed Peridot closer to her.

“You’re such a naughty little gem.”


End file.
